This disclosure relates generally to diagnostic imaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to a design of a diagnostic imaging apparatus.
Diagnostic imaging has emerged into an essential aspect of patient care. Medical images that are obtained during a diagnostic imaging session have evolved as tools that allow a clinician non-invasive means to view anatomical cross-sections of internal organs, tissues, bones and other anatomical regions of a patient. More particularly, the medical images serve the clinician in diagnosis of disease states, determination of suitable treatment options and/or monitoring the effects of treatment, to name a few. As will be appreciated, medical images may be obtained from a broad spectrum of imaging modalities, such as, but not limited to computed tomography (CT) imaging, ultrasound imaging, magnetic resonance (MR) imaging, digital mammography, X-ray imaging, nuclear medicine imaging, or positron emission tomography (PET) imaging.
Ultrasound imaging (also referred to as ultrasound scanning or sonography) is a relatively inexpensive and radiation-free imaging modality. As will be appreciated, ultrasound typically involves non-invasive imaging and is being increasingly used in the diagnosis of a number of organs and conditions, without X-ray radiation. Further, modern obstetric medicine for guiding pregnancy and childbirth is known to rely heavily on ultrasound to provide detailed images of the fetus and the uterus. In addition, ultrasound is also extensively used for evaluating the kidneys, liver, pancreas, heart, and blood vessels of the neck and abdomen. More recently, ultrasound imaging and ultrasound angiography are finding a greater role in the detection, diagnosis and treatment of heart disease, heart attack, acute stroke and vascular disease which may lead to stroke. Also, ultrasound is also being used more and more to image the breasts and to guide biopsy of breast cancer.
Further, diagnostic imaging systems, such as ultrasound imaging systems typically entail use of a user interface to control scanning operation and a display screen to view images being scanned. Typically, these imaging systems include a separate console and display screen. However, as will be appreciated, some imaging systems may include a box or tablet shaped scanner, with buttons disposed adjacent to the display screen. In either embodiment, the display and the console are generally physically separate components that may be joined together to form the imaging system.
In the case of an ultrasound imaging system, a display screen is used to view images produced by an image acquisition device, such as a probe. Recently, the ultrasound imaging system has been known to include a screen that is often a flat panel framed in plastic without any other protection against chemicals or fluid splatter. Furthermore, in the imaging systems using multiple components there are part lines or seams where the components are joined together, further increasing the risk of contamination by infectious diseases and/or bacteria in a medical environment in which a diagnostic imaging system may be employed. A similar risk of contamination is posed around keypads, mechanical buttons, trackballs, and touch pads that are part of the diagnostic imaging system.
Cleaning the seams between all the components is an onerous task that may have to be performed daily by a clinician in meticulous detail. However, there is a risk that the diagnostic imaging system may not be totally cleaned because small splatters of blood and other bodily fluids may go unseen. To ameliorate this problem, flexible plastic films or sheets that may be layered onto consoles and keyboards have been used. Unfortunately, these drapes or covers tend to interfere with the visibility of images and the operation of the imaging systems and may not always be completely effective in eliminating contamination. In still other cases, imaging systems are placed outside of a sterile field. However, the user then may have to twist and strain just to see an image and an additional person may be required to operate the imaging system.
Additionally, in a sterile environment such as an operating room (OR), it may be desirable to use an imaging system that is relatively small in size, portable, simple to use and easily cleanable. For example, in the OR it may be desirable to use an ultrasound imaging system having a relatively small footprint to visualize non-invasive surgical procedures. Also, if a clinician other than an ultrasonographer is using the ultrasound imaging system, simplicity of the imaging system is important for ease of use. Moreover, working in a sterile field, every crack and seam is a breeding ground of infectious bacteria. Hence, it may be desirable that the ultrasound imaging system be easily cleanable.
It may therefore be desirable to develop a design of a portable imaging system that may be configured to facilitate easy and quick cleaning and disinfecting and a method for cleaning and disinfecting a portable imaging system. More particularly there exists a need for a portable imaging system having a relatively small size and simple to use that may be wipeable and easily cleaned, thus allowing use of the imaging system in sterile environments.